enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Beginning
is the series premiere of Mystic Forest Fighters. Next: The Long Arm of the Law Summary Luke, a werewolf, travels to the mystic land of Enchino with his friend Noah the Chameleon. Luke is guided by the spell book his great great great great great great great great great grandfather Saratis wrote and sent down to him through many generations. Upon arriving, Luke goes to register himself and Noah as citizens of Enchino. He gives Noah a ruby necklace before heading off, as Noah goes to explore on his own. While exploring, Noah finds two penguins gossiping about a group known as the Mystic Forest Fighters. When Noah asks who they are, the penguins laugh at him. Noah is then approached by Greg the Gecko, who notices his necklace. Greg asks Noah if he came alone, to which Noah answers that he did not and tells Greg that the person he came with is at Town Hall. Greg gives Noah an address and tells him to go to it in tomorrow's morning. Greg goes to Town Hall, but Noah sneaks behind him. Going in, Noah sees Greg and Luke talking. When Noah listens in further, he hears that Greg wants Luke and Noah to join a supposedly dangerous group. Luke is wearing a necklace like Noah's, only much bigger. Luke declines on Noah's behalf, but Greg refuses to not have Noah join. Greg leaves, as Luke does so soon after. Upon leaving Town Hall, Noah rushes to an apple stand to look like he was doing something. Noah spots a selection of purple apples, which surprise him. Luke buys a purple apple and gives it to Noah, and Noah finds that he loves the taste. Luke tells Noah about the necklaces. How they signify that the one who wears the bigger one is a descendant of Saratis, and someone who wears a smaller one is in affiliation with someone who works for the descendant of Saratis. Luke then tells Noah about the Mystic Forest Fighters, which Greg had recruited them to join. They are an underground guild responsible for keeping Enchino safe from criminals. Luke was hired by the guild's master to go to Enchino and help catch a major criminal under the code name "Enchi". Luke tells Noah to stay out of the Enchi case, but Noah insists that he help out. Luke and Noah spend the night at an inn, and head to the guild the next day. Going underground, they find themselves being eyed by everyone. Greg shows Luke and Noah to the elderly master, Saad. Saad is apparently a wizard, and officially enlists Luke and Noah as members of the Mystic Forest Fighters. He then states that they will have different crimes to take on, due to their different experience levels, so they will have to partner with different more experienced guild members. Saad assigns them partners based on their personal interests. Luke's partner is revealed to be an attractive bubbly young woman named Lucille. She and Luke take an instant liking to each other. Noah's partner is revealed to be an Australian kangaroo named Joey, who also bonds with Noah quickly. Lucille and Joey show their partners around the guild, before taking them to their respective rooms. In Lucille's room, Lucille reveals to Luke that she knows he was called in for the Enchi case, as she states the case is being led by a weasel named Walter, the greatest member the guild has ever had. Luke then reveals to Lucille that he is a werewolf, to which she laughs at. She says that she is also a werewolf, meaning that must be why Saad put them together. Luke doesn't believe Lucille, until she shows him the bite marks on her neck. After bonding a bit, Lucille decides to rest in her bed, inviting Luke to join her, to which he obliges. In Joey's room, Joey and Noah discuss food interests and bond. Joey shows distaste for Noah's love of bugs. Shortly, Joey begins to demonstrate to Noah his kicking abilities after boasting how he's the best kicker in the guild. After a failed kick, Joey hits the side of his couch and falls unconscious. Noah proceeds to shake Joey awake, as Joey claims that Noah saved his life. Joey then tells Noah about his history as a soccer player and a martial artist, claiming to be a black belt in karate and teacher of many guild members. Noah asks Joey to teach him, to which Joey sarcastically declines, before accepting to. Luke awakens to Lucille throwing a paper in his face. Lucille tells Luke that it's time for his "initiation", since a criminal just fled from a bank robbery. Luke is evasive at first, but then accepts. Lucille reveals that the criminal is a common thief known as Fertwin the Skunk. His troubles have yet to be put to an end, so Luke and Lucille pursue him. Fertwin drives by in his car while the two wait for him, as they both transform into werewolves. Luke jumps on Fertwin's car and pulls him through the windshield. The car crashes into a gun shop, allowing Fertwin to run away. Luke emerges with a gun in his mouth and shoots Fertwin in the butt, injuring him. When Luke catches Fertwin, Fertwin attempts to spray Luke, only to be knocked out. Lucille commends Luke on his apprehending of Fertwin, as they walk off to bring the unconscious skunk to jail. Meanwhile, a mysterious woman looks at Enchino on a computer screen. She then reveals herself to be Luke's cousin, Anastasia. Appearances *Luke the Werewolf (debut) *Noah the Chameleon (debut) *Penguins (debut) *Greg the Gecko (debut) *Saad (debut) *Lucille the Werewolf (debut) *Joey the Kangaroo (debut) *Fertwin the Skunk (debut) *Enchi (debut/mentioned) *Walter the Weasel (debut/mentioned) *Anastasia the Werefox (debut) Trivia *This is the first episode of Mystic Forest Fighters. *When Noah ate his breakfast, a pear with a human face screamed before being eaten. It was the face of Noah Mason, the actor playing Noah. *The scene where Joey hit his foot on the side of a couch was inspired by a real event that happened between actors Luke and Noah, where Noah was demonstrating his kicking and accidentally injured himself, telling Luke to "send help." Gallery File:Mff1.png|Luke and Noah tread through the desert to Enchino File:Mff2.png|Luke as a wolf File:Mff3.jpg|Greg arrives File:Mff4.jpg|Noah eats his first purple apple File:Mff6.jpg|The Mystic Forest Fighters hall File:Mff5.jpg|Saad welcomes Luke and Noah to the guild File:Mff7.jpg|Lucille enters File:Mff8.png|Joey File:Mff9.jpg|Lucille shows Luke her room File:Maybemff.jpg|Lucille and Luke search for trouble File:Mff10.png|Fertwin in his car File:Mff11.png|Fertwin is rendered unconscious File:Mff12.jpg|Anastasia watches Luke from her computer Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes Category:Season Premieres